In Gotham/Robin was kidnapped (CTaRAOLD)
This is how in Gotham and Robin was kidnapped goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. team arrived at Gotham city Matau T. Monkey: Guys? I don't think that's Equestria. Thomas: It's Gotham City. You know, where the movie Batman lives. Sci-Ryan: I hope I'll see Robin. He's amazing! Thomas (EG): Plus he is the leader of the Teen Titans. Sci-Ryan: I kinda agree with you, bro. fist-bumps Human Rainbow Dash and a Driller vehicle speeds past Crash Bandicoot: Hey! What are you? King of the road? the Batmobile and a Robin-cycle zoom by Sci-Ryan: It's Batman! Twilight Sparkle: And Robin. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Twilight.Flurry Heart's legs Fly! flies after Robin with Thomas following them. Fracture notices Ryan Fracture: Huh? Ryan? Tell me who.. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Fracture. I don't want to tell you right now. gets angry and runs after Ryan Fracture: Hey! What the? COME BACK HERE!!! TELL ME WHO OPTHOMAS IS, RYAN!!! Ryan F-Freeman: No.Flurry Heart and Thomas. in royal Canterlot voice STEP ON IT!!!! speeds up to the Batmobile Fracture: Tell me who OpThomas is, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: NEVER! I'll never tell you about what I saw in my vision!! Fracture: Tell me who he is, or I'll make you! Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME, YOU DECEPTI-JERK!!!! Romeo (PJ Masks): You will tell us who OpThomas is, or we will get you!! Ryan F-Freeman: NEVER!Flurry Heart Keep flying, Flurry. We have to catch Bane! flaps her wings harder to catch up with Bane Bane: Huh? Take that!Kryptonite at Ryan Flurry catches it and gives it to Robin Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! No littering!Batman Hi, Batman. Why does Bane want with Kryptonite? Batman: What everyone wants with Kryptonite, Ryan, to take down Superman. But, not today.Robin Cut him off at the bridge. We'll have him cornered. Robin: Okay, Batman. as he was about to, he start to float into the air Robin: Whoa! Thomas: Huh? Bane: Oh. And we were having such a nice chase. Ryan F-Freeman and Batman: Robin? gets sucked into a portal, Batman drives into the portal after Robin Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Follow Batman! Thomas: Ok. Fracture: Ryan! Tell your friend to stop! it's too late Thomas has gone into the portal Fracture: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Crash Bandicoot: Sci-Ryan. We'll go after Batman and Ryan's train friend. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Activate rocket boots! and the gang jump into the portal while Sci-Ryan flies to Ryan Sci-Ryan: Ryan. There's a rift to the Lord of the Rings world. Raven and I'll come along. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. We're safe! Heart flies to where the portal is but something grabs Ryan's legs Ryan F-Freeman: Who grabbed me? looks to see Fracture and his eyes are glowing like King Sombra's Fracture: RYAN!!! TELL ME ABOUT OPTHOMAS! Ryan F-Freeman: Let go! I'll never tell! Luna Girl: Tell us who OpThomas is or we'll make you! Ryan F-Freeman: NO!! Fracture: ARR!! I'll have to use force to make you talk! Sci-Ryan: I'll save you!his Lightsaber and cuts Fracture's arm off Fracture: AAAAHHHH!!!crying My arm! and Flurry Heart flies into the portal Sci-Ryan: I'll take that, thank you.Luna Girl's Luna Magnet Luna Girl: Hey! Give that back and tell Fracture who OpThomas is! Sci-Ryan: Sorry. Gotta go! and Raven (Teen Titans Go!) flies into the portal and it closes Fracture: I'll get you, techno-organic! And that Crystal Prep student too!! Romeo (PJ Masks): Fracture? Why are you angry? Fracture: RYAN DID THIS!!!! I NAME HIM FOREVER!! HE IS THE PRIME-PRINCE OF FRIENDSHIP!!! Luna Girl: We know. Calm down. What will you do to him? Fracture: Kovu's voice I must KILL him. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan